If She Already Knows Then Don't Try To Hide It
by Hayal Kurmak
Summary: Sougo sees Kagura admiring her reflection in a window shop. One-shot.


_Written for prompt "Reflection" for OkiKagu month. Older Sougo and Kagura._

* * *

Tuck in a little here, tuck in a little there. Roll long hair into pink buns. Pinch cheeks to redden pale skin. Push up chest a little. Flip head this way and that. Smile.

"Perfect," Kagura said as she admired her reflection in the window of the store.

"What's perfect?" a voice behind her said. "Certainly not you. But you already know that so you wouldn't say it, right?."

Kagura turned around to face the unwelcome intruder. "That's not very nice to say to the girl you like."

Sougo snorted. "What makes you think I like an alien monster like you?"

She shrugged. "You like to fight me. But no fighting today, Sadist."

He leaned against the window, arms crossed. "Oh? Because you're attempting to make yourself look cute? You want to be a magical girl? You're failing by the way."

Rather than a punch as he expected, she just glared at him.

"And this isn't the bathroom window, stupid. Don't go priming up in broad public. That makes you look arrogant and preppy."

"Preppy? What's that even mean? You would come up with some stupid sounding name, wouldn't you," she replied.

A customer walked by them into the store, giving the couple an odd look before darting inside.

"Look, you're scaring the poor civilians with your weird looks," said Sougo.

"I'm not the one wearing a police uniform and carrying around a sword. That's enough to scare off any civilian, yup," she retorted.

He grinned. "You admittin' I'm forceful and scary, eh? About time."

"Not even in your dreams, Sadist."

"Hmph." Sougo patted Kagura away from the store with his sword. "So mind telling me you why you aren't fighting today?"

Slapping his weapon away, Kagura raised her chin proudly. "I'm a girl and I can't always be fighting. I gotta look nice and attract rich people."

They were walking along the streets of Edo as they talked. The people who recognized the pair gave them enough space in case another path of destruction was formed.

"Eh? Are you trying to be Lucy Heartfilia? You don't have the goods for that –"

"Shut up. I'm Happy anyway. I just want a good meal, yup."

Sougo stopped. "What are you saying? Can't Danna feed you?"

She turned around and looked at him. "Gin-chan said I'd be better off if I looked pretty and a rich person would treat me to a meal."

"Really now." He crossed his arms and continued walking. "Then why not just ask me?"

"You're blunt," she said, glancing at him as they turned a corner. "Why would I ask you anyway? I know you have money but it is robbed money."

The sadist sighed dramatically and pulled her arm. "Hey now. Don't believe everything Danna tells you."

"Why you touching me? And of course I'm going to listen to Gin-chan, he's my boss and I follow his lead."

Sougo's eyes narrowed. "Far too well. Danna really ought to know better than to tell you to look pretty in order to be picked up."

Kagura shook his arm off, after which he immediately wrapped it around her waist and brought her to his side.

"Hey! Stop that!" she protested, but did not retaliate. "What do you mean he knows better? Gin-chan knows best."

"He knows better," Sougo began, "because he _knows_ that I will _slaughter_ any man who even tries to approach you."

They had ended up near the river on the outskirts of the Kabuki district. There were people around, but it was not a crowded area. Kagura vaguely wondered when this story turned into something out of _Hana to Yume_.

Sighing, she placed her hand over his that was resting on her side. "You know I won't stand for that. I'll do whatever the heck I want."

His grip tightened. "No, you _will_ do what _I_ want, whether you know it or not."

She looked up at him with a bored expression. "Whatever, Sadist. Just take me out to eat already."

"Only if you do what I say," he said as he spun her around so they were facing each other. Both of his hands splayed around her back.

"No."

"Don't show off yourself to everybody out there. Your ugliness can't be handled, they'll all die," he deadpanned.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "See, I need to find someone who'll be nice to be me," she said as she played with her hands that were stuck between their bodies.

"You're pushing it, China," he said in a darker tone.

"Nah, just pushing you," she said as she punched him in the gut and wiggled out of his grasp. "Stupid sadist. If you want to keep me out the clutches of other men, you're gonna have to fight for me. And I don't mean with a sword."

Coughing, Sougo wiped the blood from his mouth. "What… other way…. is there… to fight?"

She grinned, "Only one way. Make sure they know I'm not available."

"What?"

Kagura answered with another kick to his rear end, sending him into the river. "Feed me. A lot. In public."

With a laugh she ran off, leaving an annoyed, wet, and slightly pleased sadistic police officer in the river. He swam to shore and took off his jacket.

"You'll bend to me, China," he muttered as he wrung out his clothes, looking at his bruised image in the water. "In more than one way."


End file.
